Diskussion:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 1
Frage Wann gibt es Grand Theft Auto: 5 zu kaufen? Sebinator97 16:46, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn man noch nich' mal weiß, wann das Spiel rauskommt (und im allgemeinen außer vieleichtd er Location noch keine Infos hat) wird man wohl kaum wissen, wann man's kaufen kann. Cougar 16:51, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich hätte das jetzt als Spam gelöscht, aber Cougar063 hat geantwortet. ^^ Also: Das gehört nicht zum Thema und kann logischerweise noch keiner außer dem Entwickler wissen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:23, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wann kommt den der 2 trailer von gta V raus 17.59 Carl 1 : Spam *hust*. Letzte Warnung: Alle nächsten Fragen, die ähnlich sind wie diese, werden unkommentiert gelöscht. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:48, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Mythen und allgemeines WTF? Entweder bin ich besoffen, oder Rockstar verarscht uns mal wieder. Soll das Viech auf'm Logo auf der Polizeikarre wirklich Bigfoot darstellen? Cougar 18:50, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC)thumb|Och wie niedlich... Also diese Figur sieht wirklich aus wie Bigfoot, aber keine Ahnung was das für GTA V zu bedeuten hat ;D {C --609NO$CENT! 18:57, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Sie wollen bestimmt nur wieder die Spekulationen über Bigfoot im Mount Chiliad anheizen, man erinnere sich an die ewig langen Diskussionen wegen San Andreas... Felix. 21:26, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Das wäre wohl am naheliegendsten, kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen das es in GTA V ähnlich wie in Undead Nightmare Bigfoots geben wird. Sowas würde ich eher in Sainst Row erwarten aber nicht im relativ realistischem GTA Universum. 609NO$CENT! 22:37, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vervollständigung Hab den Baustellen-Baustein rausgenommen, hab weniger Zeit und Motivation als gedacht um das fertigzustellen. Vielleicht kann es ja wer anders übernehmen, sind ja nicht mehr soo viele Szenen.Colis 17:54, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Trotzdem danke für die Arbeit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:21, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Herzlichen Dank an Barry Wheeler ''und ''AldeaMalvada ''und jeden den ich jetzt vergessen habe, für die Vervollständigung der Trailerbeschreibung. Colis 17:27, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kennzeichen Ich hab mir mal das Kennzeichen des blauen Übermacht Sportwagens angesehen, in dem der mögliche Protagonist die Straße herunterheizt. Darauf lässt sich '04EAY868' lesen. Zuerst sieht's nach 'ner beliebigen Reihenfolge von Buchstaben/Zahlen aus, aber wir kennen doch R*, bei denen ist NICHTS Zufall! :p Um jetzt mal auf den Punkt zu kommen: Ich glaube, die Aufschrift ist irgendeine Anspielung/Referenz an den konkurrenten EA. Warum? Die Erklärung dafür ist ein bisschen abstrakt, aber was soll's? :d Spricht man die Zahlen aus, setzt zwischen '04' und 'EA', 'Y' und '868' ein Leerzeichen und spricht den Buchstaben 'Y' wie 'Why' aus, ergibt das ganze schon: 'Oh, For, EA, Why, 868'. Und daraus wiederrum könnte man folgene Sätze bilden: 'Oh, (and) for (4) EA (:) Why 868'? -> 868 steht laut Urban Dictionary für die Inseln Tobago und Trinidad, die sich in Südamerika befinden. Die Frage: Hat EA jemals ein Spiel auf diesen Inseln stattfinden lassen? o.o Naja, und der zweite Satz wäre dann: 'Oh, and for EA, Y (abkürzung für 'You') 868!' (Da fällt mir mit der 868 nichts ein. Ausgesprochen klingts wie 'Eightsixeight'.) Hier wäre meine Frage wieder: Kann man daraus irgendwelche englischen Wörter machen, wenn man's schnell Ausspricht oder so? Zweitere Frage wäre dann: Was ist für EA? Ein schicker Sportwagen? D: Ich gebe zu, das ist alles sehr verwirrend, aber für die die's halbwegs verstehen: Glaubt ihr das dass Kennzeichen irgendeine Anspielung auf EA ist? Eventuell kann man aus dem Kennzeichen sogar noch mehr 'Herauslesen'. Was steht für euch da drauf? Und ein '''Da lässt sich theoretisch alles draus lesen!' akzeptiere ich nicht. :D Gta-Geek 21:54, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Oha, da versucht sich einer am Spurenlesen ^^. Leider kann ich dir da nicht weiter helfen, aber der Ansatz ist schon mehr als gut!. Vielleicht bekommen wir dem nun schon etwas älteren Trailer noch ein Geheimnis entlockt? 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:58, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Interessanter Ansatz... Auf die schnelle würde mir da nichts einfallen. 868 is' ne Freephone Nummer in den USA und EA hat mal'n Spiel rausgebracht mit dem Namen 688 Attack Sub aber wirklich was mit in Verbindung kann ich da auch nichts bringen oO Cougar 11:21, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Die Zahlen würden dann schon einmal Sinn ergeben, aber über die Abfolge müsste man dann nochmal nachgrübeln. Vielleicht hat Rockstar eine neue Lieblingszahl à la 69. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:42, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also ich kann dir da auch nicht mit weiterhelfen aber das ist ein interessanter Ansatz, vielleicht ist es Leetspeak und 868 bedeutet BGB aber was das wiederrum heißt? 609NO$CENT! 17:11, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Bei Leetspeak war ich auch schon ... Vielleicht Bayrisches Gesetzbuch? Nein, Schwachsinn, aber denkbar ^^ 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:42, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) So weit ich weiß herrscht zwischen R* und EA schon lange ein angespanntes Verhältnis, weil EA Take2 aufkaufen wollte (was zum Glück nicht geschehen ist). Deswegen gab es auch schon in GTA San Andreas ein Autokennzeichen, welches auf EA anspielt: "EA SUCKS", am importierbaren Bullet in Easter Basin (laut dem englischem GTA Wiki. Allerdings war diese Mitteilung weitaus verständlicher als die aus dem GTA V-Trailer : Ghostglendale 18:18, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 868/BGB ... mache ich mir keinen reim drauf o.O Ich hab mal wieder im Urban Dictionary nachgeschlagen. Das was da an Bedeutungen steht, sieht Rockstar wieder ähnlich, aber dann ist mal wieder die Frage: Was zum Geier hat das mit EA zutun? D: Vlt. Veräppelt und Rockstar auch nur wieder, aber irgendwie glaub' ich das nicht. :p Gta-Geek 20:59, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab (dank meiner unglaublichen cleverness :P) herausgefunden, dass H ist der achte und F ist der sechste Buchstabe im Alphabet ist. Heraus kommt also die Abkürzung HFH, die bei Pokertunieren Anwendung findet. HFH steht für die Hand-For-Hand Spielweise. In dieser wird in jeder Runde irgendwie ein Spieler aus verschiedenen Gründen aus dem Spiel geworfen, um die Spielerzahlen zu reduzieren. Ich hab von Poker keine Ahnung, habs auch nur soweit aus dem Englischen übersetzt wie ich Bock hatte o.o'. Richtig erklärt oder nicht, ich bin mir sicher das Rockstar damit darauf anspielt, das ihre Spiele die von EA in den Schatten stellt (sprich 'vom Markt kickt', weil diese ja so unglaublich schlecht im gegensatz zu denen von R* sind ;D Ich meine, guckt euch BF3 doch mal an, das ist so langweilig.. ~.~). Naja und das zusammen mit dem was ich mir letztens so zusammen gereimt hab... macht das jetzt noch weniger Sinn. Mit etwas Phantasie und einer besseren Erklärung könnte man daraus machen: Oh, (and) for EA, you (are) HFH (aus dem Spiel). So, Thema gegessen :3. Ps: Scheiß auf Grammatik. Gta-Geek 19:20, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Altersfreigabe Im Ernst? USK 6? Wo sind da bitte die Quellen? Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 14:02, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Im Trailer selbst. May contain content inappropriate for Children = ab sechs. Der Trailer selbst enthält schließlich nichts wirklich dramatisches. Cougar (Diskussion) 17:12, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :: Jedoch ist das eine ESRB-Wertung, die mit der USK nichts zu tun hat. Die USK selbst hat den Trailer geprüft und ab sechs Jahren freigegeben. Siehe hier. Colis (Diskussion) 18:13, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)